sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic x Season 4 Fanon Wiki
Ep.1 Sonic and his friends come across Shadow and his memory is finally restored. They finally all become allies and Shadow promises to never trust or work with Eggman again. Up in space, Eggman builds his own version of Space Colony Ark. The only difference is this weapon doesn't require the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Tails and Shadow fly and stop him, but then Bokkun presses the kill button for him and the space fires a blast so powerful, it can blow up the planet twice! Sonic and Shadow don't have a single emerald, so they can't stop the blast. Back down on the ground, a mysterious animal has all seven emeralds in his possession. He looks up and sees the blast, so he uses the emeralds to cause Chaos Control and send everyone to the only other planet he knows that can sustain life; earth. Back on earth, Chris has made it back safety and has been living his normal eighteen year old life for three months now. When he returns home that evening, he and everyone in the house hears an explosion like sound outside. They all go out to investigate and discover Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and her mother, but no chesse. Chris and Chuck are overjoyed to see their friends again and they al have a new reunion. Ep.2 Chris asks everyone how they came to earth? Sonic explains their previous situation and explains that someone caused Chaos Control. But not he; nor Shadow. Chuck then realizes what would happen with their planets coming together and reminds them that they have to return home. Tails doesn't think they can, Chuck asks why, and Tails pulls out a new telescope that he created to find their world. When he find the location, Tails and Chuck discover that the planet was disintegrated by Eggman's weapon. They gang then realizes they can never return home and everyone else they knew on their planet including the Big, the Chaotix, etc. are gone along with the planet forever. No sooner, an emergency report pops on saying that Eggman is back and attacking the city. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and Chris all set out and spoil Eggman's attack again. As he runs away, he screams "Get ready for future disaster, because Eggman is back in town!" Knuckles then takes of on his own again. At night, Rouge decides to visit Topaz. When she does, Rouge is given a large police welcome back to the agency. Knuckles is currently walking along the beach, missing Angel Island. When suddenly, he dicscovers that it was brought to earth as well; right in the middle of the Pacific. Overjoyed, he swims all the the way to the island, then calls his friends using a cell phone that Chris gave him to tell his friends the good news. He also explains that he will live on Angle Islad, but he'll come and visit. Everyone else asks Chris and his family if they can live with them again. The Thorndyke family happily agrees to take them all in again. cream then misses Chesse and hugs her mother. Sonic then decides to go for a late night run. Two minutes into his run, he discovers Shadow behind him. Shadow challenges Sonic to a small race and he accepts. But before they begin, they both discover the S team. Sonic comes up and surpirses Sam ands introduces him to Shadow. Overjoyed to see him, he challenges the two hedgehogs to a race. As they take off, the mysterious animal who saved them looks down at them, smiles, then flys away on a hover board. Ep.3 Sonic and his friends are injoying the day at Chris's house and Shadow is learning how to become kind. Cream is worried about Chesse and wonders if she made it to earth or not. Then a report comes on about Eggman attacking Japan. They all decide to go back to Japan and visit the same camping spot they went to when they where younger, after they stop Eggman. Back in Japan, Eggman is running a muck. He then attempts to blast a large part of the city to pieces. as he fires a cannon from his new ship, Sonic and Shadow the smash the cannon before it can fire. Eggman then unleashes a swarm of robots fro mthe rear of his ship. The swarm begins to spread and then, a laser beam blasts them all to pieces. Sonic, his friends, Eggman and city look up to where the laser emerged from and there's the mystery animal who transported them to earth. A porcupine named Ray after his laser ray shooting ability. (found on youtube.com(Ray the Porcupine) Ray blasts Eggmans ship and sends him flying. Ray introduces himself to the gang, then lends them to the chao colony. When they arrive, they discover Cheese. Cream is glad to find Cheese safe as well as everyone else. But Cheese says she wants to remain with the other chao. Cream sadly accepts Cheese's decision and goes home with Everyone. Ray then quickly makes Cream a flower crown and Cream loves it. Back at Chris's home Ray explains that it was him who sent them all back to earth and shows off his hover board which is part radio or boom box. They thank him and Chris offers Ray a place to stay as his home, but Ray declines. He then bids his new friends good bye for now, then shoots off into the distance on his board playing music. Ep.4 Kunckles is laying out, then discovers Eggman heading stright for him in another giant robot battle. Knuckles charges into battle, then insults him about using the robot scheme over and over again. Eggman asks Knuckles if he withstand the power of two Chaos Emeralds? Knuckles is then overwhelmed slighty by the robot until Rouge comes along. Knuckles asked her what she is doing there and she explains that she wanted to see the Master Emerald. Knuckles then discovers that she wanted to steal it. After admitting the truth, they both go into battle. After getting knocked down twice, ray comes and assists them. With ray's help they destroy Eggman's robot and send him hurling straight into the ocean. Then a tital wave blows him away. After Ray introduces himself, Knuckles picks up the two Emeralds and gives them to Rouge; seeing that he has no use for them. Rouge is overwhelmed but then, Knuckles warns Rouge to be careful because is always looking for the emeralds. Rouge is shocked by his display of affection for her and blushes. Ray then starts singing about Knuckles in love with Rouge. Embarrassed and outraged, Knuckles attacks Ray. Ray flips Knuckles down a small sand hill, and lands lighty on Rouge almost kissing her. Ray then takes off on his board playing love music. Rouge decides to head back to the agency and thanks Knuckles again for the emeralds. Knuckles winks at her as she soars off. Now Rouge likes him more than ever. Ep.5 Eggman and Sonic find another emerald and decide to duel each for it with duel monster cards. Ep.6 Eggman builds robotic versions off Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Shadow and names them Metal Sonic,Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Ray then shows up and starts fighting with Sonic and his gang. Sonic and the gang cannot stand the robots much longer, then out of some mysterious time potral emerges a silver colored hedgehog and a purple colored cat that can control fire. Ep.7 Everyone doesn't knoe who these animals are. Not even Ray. The silver hedgehog announces "My name is Silver" The cat then annouces her name. "Blase the Cat" Afterwards, they both demonstrates their physic and fire manipulative abilites on Eggman. They explain that they had dreams about the past ever since they found a chaos emerald in their time period. They decided to come over and help. He then explains that if they ever need their help again, just grasp an emerald and we'll be there. But they decide to stay for a while and check out the past. Ep.8 Silver and blaze are still with the gang when all of sudden, the Metal Sonic appears and says he stop at nothing to destoy Sonic. Because he's as fast as the original Sonic, tough for Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and even Ray to stop him, because he uses his speed to dodge eveything and fights with his speed as well. Once Eggman sees Metal Sonic beating up everyone, he gets excited and makes more robots. Chris then brings all their chaos emeralds to the three hedgehogs so they can go super right before the army takes down blaze. With their super charged Chaos powers, the three hogs blow every evil piece of machinery down to ash. Eggman is finally arrested. Afterwards, the emeralds go all over the world again. Silver then says "It's a good thing we stuck around huh?" Blaze thanks Silver for saving her life, Silver then asks if they really are friends? Blaze tells Silver he is naive, but she likes him anyway. Then she winks at him, causes his whole face to turn red. Since the emeralds are gone, they can't go back to the future. So they have to wait until they find an emerald. Until then, they'll stay with the others. Ep.9 Silver and Blaze are currently staying at Chris's house until an emerald is found. Meanwhile, Sonic decides he owes Amy a new date for wrecking their first one. Then a prison break happens; every prisoner including Eggman and his robots escape. Sonic and Shadow go after them. Amy knows that with the prison break, Sonic will miss their date again, so she panics. Chris, Cream, Blaze and the others try to calm her down. Ray then shows up and rounds up more than half of the prisoners. Then he heads to Chris's house to say what's up? After the Ray hears about the date, he decides to help Amy a little. He and all the girls in the house give Amy a big make over and make her twice as beautiful as before. (Her hair longer, a new dress, new shoes, pink sparkle lipstick, a little blush and eyelashes like Rouge) Finally Sonic and Shadow round up the last of the prisoners, including Eggman. Eggman cries like a big baby along with his bots and chao. When the hedgehogs return, shadow reminds him of his date and told him it's very rude to break a lady's heart. Sonic picks a bunch of flowers for amy and is blown away by her new beauty stage. So they continue their date and have dinner and look at the stars to and hug. Ep.10 Sonic, Tails, Chris, Silver and Blaze are all looking for a Chaos Emerald so Silver and Blaze can return to their own time period. Back home, Amy tells cream all about their date, and wonders how much farther they wil go in their relationship. Meanwhile, Eggman rebuilds Emerl again as Gmerl, then creates two instant copies with a copying machine that he made. Gmerl still has his copying ability, but much more robotic battle skills. When the robots are unleashed on the city, Sonic and the gang go to stop them, but are a little overwhelmed by their advanced ability. Knuckles and Rouge soon come in to assist. Soon, Sonic and the gang destroy the two copyied Gmerls, then the original confronts Cream and her mother. Before the robot can raise it's hand, Ray fires his laser at the back of the head, destroying it's copying abilites and functionality. Cream then relives the moment she had with the old Emerl and kicks the heck out of the robot and destroys him. Everyone is surprised by Cream's ability and congradulates her. Her mother then tells her how proud she is about how Cream has grown and hugs her. Silver and Blaze finally find an Emerald and open up the gateway ttp the future. They say goodbye to evryone, thanks Chris for his kindness, hand the emrald back to Sonic and say they will return as they enter the gateway. Ep.11 Category:Browse